Ishi's interesting life
by KillerHeartsRadio
Summary: Ishi sure has had a hard life, but just how hard will it get when L and the whammy boys get involved? OCX...(not telling yet) Ideas encouraged!
1. Meeting the annoying panda-man

"Ishi," Light said, holding his hand out to me."come on sis, I'm sure father will be worried." I grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

"yeah yeah," I muttered unintelligibly. Light rolled his eyes and pulled me from my seat and out of the building. Father sat outside in the car awaiting Light and I. His eyes softened as they landed on us.

"Good afternoon, you two." He said throwing the car into drive and pulling out of the high school parking lot.

"Afternoon, dad." I murmured, light stuck with his formal fashion and I rolled my eyes. I glanced out the window and watched as we passed dad's work. Dad was the chief of the police here in this part of Japan.

"Ishi, Light I might be away from home more than usual now that the Kira case has started up." He said letting us out at the front door, " Maybe I might actually get to meet someone famous." He said, shutting the door and driving off.

"Hm..." I said thoughtfully."Since dad's gone like this all of a sudden what do you think mom will think?" I asked turning to Light, to find that he was no longer there beside me.

"Oi, Ishi, you coming?" Light yelled halfway through the front door, I shrugged.

"I think I might go to the park or something," I grumbled, Light looked back at me skeptically, but continued on his way inside the house. I shook my head and threw my bag through my open window. Pulling off the stupid uniform top I tossed it in as well, I straightened out my tank top and began my walk. I glanced at the bracelet Light had given me for my birthday the year before. Ishi Yomi Yagami. If only he knew I wasn't actually his blood sister.

A man looking around the age of 20 sat under my tree staring up at the sky. I took him in, black hair, dark eyes, bags under his eyes, t-shirt and baggy jeans, no shoes.

"Hello," I said calmly, catching his attention." I see you've found a liking to the tree that I call mine." His dark eyes met my blue ones and he sort of smiled, more like a grimace.

"Yes, perhaps I might have." He said monotonously. He turned his head away and pointed up to a cloud. " What does the cloud look like to you?" I gazed up and examined the cloud.

"It seems like a cloud to me but people would say that it has a certain form it is taking up, would you like me to guess what it is, then?" I replied looking back down at him. He nodded, and looked back away. " I-It looks like a flower." I said settling myself down on the earth next to him. I pulled a candy cane out of my backpack and offered him one, he accepted it graciously.

"Thank you." He gazed over and quickly looked away.

"By the way I'm Ishi Yagami, and you are?" I asked,looking over to see him to already have finished his candy cane. He held up a hand in a gun formation.

"Bang," He murmured. I cocked my eyebrow. "You know, if I was Kira you could be dead by now."

"I haven't done anything to be 'punished' by kira." I said pushing his hand away hastily. I scoffed at the incredulous look on his face and grabbed my Ipod out of my backpack. Pushing the earphones in I turned away from him and looked up at the clouds. Not too much later after that I had fallen asleep.

"Yagami-san Your daughter is quite interesting." L mumbled over his candy cane.

"What do you mean Ryuuzaki-san?" He asked looking up from the papers on the table.

" I met her earlier today, she was heading out to the park I was sitting under 'her' tree, although I don't think she minded. She has a good personality. Yagami-san I believe you did a good job raising he-"

"She was adopted." Soichiro cried. L and all other task force looked at him quizzically. "Ishi was a young girl, but I am almost positive she remembers what happened."

~_flashback_~

"Chief, A young girl was found on the side of the road. She said her father threw her out of a moving vehicle. The scratches and burns correspond with that story, but sir, we have reason to believe she was abused." Soichiro Looked up from his piles of paperwork and at the young officer. " She is malnourished and bruises ranging for over three months are all over her body."

~_flashback end_~

" I see." L muttered swiveling around in his chair. He began typing furiously on his computer and everyone sweat dropped. Soichiro grabbed his things and left hastily.

Waking up still against the tree really is not a pleasant feeling, but waking up against the tree while it was raining **sucked**. Light was just across the street running this way full speed with an umbrella. I pushed myself up, and Light slowed down.

"Ishi..." Light said pausing to catch his breath," father is looking for you." Running all the way home trying not to slip and making sure Light doesn't fall behind is complicated.

"Oh, come on slow poke." I complained. Light waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, come on, really Light. I thought gym was supposed to be able to make you more athletic, and not fall behind your little sister." I teased. Light sped up, almost passing me.

"Oh, don't tell me I'm faster than my little sister!" He said feigning innocence.

"Yo-you bastard." I sputtered, running full speed keeping a full three feet ahead of Light. When we finally reached the house Light was breathless and I was jumping in joy.

"I really can't believe you let your fifteen year old sister beat you!" I exclaimed, He stood beside me glaring at the floor.

" I blame the rain. " was his only excuse. I smirked and threw my jacket and shoes off at the door, running in to find no one other than the panda man that was at my tree, sitting with... My father...

"Really, panda-man why am I not surprised?" I looked at his dark eyes and glared.

"Ishi, be nice this is our guest Ryuuga Hideki."Father said, attempting to smile.

"You mean like the retarded pop Idol?" I exclaimed.

"Did you call me 'panda-man'?" Ryuuga said chewing on another candy cane.

"Yes," I spat," I could say something so much worse." I growled.

"Ish-"

"like what, might I ask?"

"..."

"thought so,"

"You mentally retarded fu-dding prick." Ryuuga's eyes never left mine and I glared. Sayu just had to choose the most irritating point to stick her head in.

"Ryuuga, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"grrr..."


	2. Panda-man I HATE YOU!

"You son of a-UGH" I screamed catching everyone's attention at the table. "Panda-man I officially hate you." I muttered, Panda-man (Ryuuga) pouted and I threw my fork at him. The butt of the fork hit him squarely in the middle of the forehead. I giggled amused and he picked up the fork delicately with two fingers and I growled.

"That- that actually hurt, you know?" Ryuuga asked quietly tossing me back my fork.

"I don't care, your annoying so actually I'm sort of glad I did." I grabbed my plate and threw the fork on top.

"g'night guys!"I yelled throwing my empty plate in the sink and racing up the stairs.

"I have a feeling she doesn't like me..." the detective muttered, toying with the actual food on his plate.

~upstairs~

"I really hate that- AHHH!" My footing slipped from below me and I fell on my back. "Owww..." I whined loudly. Ryuuga and my family ran upstairs trying to find out what happened. Light went straight to me and helped me up.

"What happened, are you OK?" Light asked, pulling me up onto his lap. I glared at the panda-man and stood up, trying not to grimace or scream out. "Hey, you may have hurt yo-"

"I'm fine!" I screamed slamming my door and locking it. I slid down against the door and listened as they traded surprised whispers walking down the stairs. I ran to my drawer and pulled it open revealing my drawer of trusty ice packs and heating packs. I grabbed an Ice pack and popped it and lied down with it resting gently on my back. I fell asleep comfortably on my bed listening to simple plan 'I'm just a kid'.

A knock at my door woke me up.

"Ishi, It's me Ryuuga, I wish to apologize." I growled under my breath, and opened my door. My back screaming in protest.

"Yes, Ryuuga?" I muttered rubbing my back subconsciously. Panda-man held out a candy cane and I smiled, grabbing the candy cane my smile dropped.

'Ryuuga.." I growled lowly, the sound of a breaking candy cane reached my ears and I looked down and pouted.

"I broke my candy cane, because I was mad Panda-man... Hmm... that means it's all your fault! DAMN YOU PANDA MAN!" I chased him up and down the hallway with my broken candy cane laying on the floor abandoned and forgotten.


	3. Who knew? Oh shit

Ryuuga left later on wanting to escape my 'wrath'. I don't see why he wanted to escape me. I wasn't going to kill him. Light watched the entire time, a scowl on his perfect features. Ew... I just called my brothers features perfect. His eyes met mine and I knew something was up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, down at the park he turned. His eyes hard and cold, calculating.

"Ishi, I don't like that guy. It's best if you keep this." He handed me...Half a notebook?

"Half of a notebook?" I asked incredously. I looked up and my eyes met a bony figures chest, upon further inspection it was connected to a face that was not Lights.

"If ever needed if someone is bothering you, write their real name down, that should deal with the problem soon after wards. I wouldn't have given you the notebook, but with how He is closing in on our family, I think you might need it."

"Um... Light what is this standing in front of me?" I asked looking up at the face of the thing in front of me.

"Oh... that is Ryuk, I'm going to have him follow you. Ryuk has already agreed that if needed he will tell you the person's real name."

"Now, Light, I never agreed to that."

"So what are you?" I asked Ryuk looking up at the floating figure's face. His red eyes swerved down and they met mine.

"A shinigami." He answered truthfully. My eyes bugged. **What the hell? ** I folded up the notebook and put it in my pocket.

'T**his may come in handy later.**' I thought to myself, the shinigami didn't seem to follow Light anymore. Ryuk trailed me all the way home. As soon as I entered my room I got right down below my bed and pulled out the puzzle they gave me at the orphanage before I was adopted. It was blank, I don't know. Everytime I looked at it I always hoped something would pop up. I sighed and finished it in record time. All this time little did she know a set of eyes watched her over camera.


	4. eh?

The next day she knew Panda-man was over but saw hide nor hair of him, or Light for that matter. I listened as my tummy screamed profanities at me, getting restless from no food this morning. I hadn't exited my room since the 'par' with Ryuuga,and Light dragging me off. I was just outside my bedroom door when I stepped on something. The sound of whatever it was snapping was quite loud. I looked down to the forgotten candy cane the lie on the floor dejected. I picked up the broken pieces and looked at it.

"Damn... he killed my candy cane..." I muttered unhappily. I set the candy cane in a napkin and threw it away. Peeking into the refrigerator I smirked. Light had a thing about keeping his addiction hidden in a certain part of the fridge. I pulled on the loose string opening the compartment. A lone apple sat in the middle , seeming to glare. Ryuk was behind me staring at the apple hungrily.

"Hey, there are camera's around so I'd be careful,but do you think you can go outside and 'mope' at the park under the tree long enough so I can eat the apple?" I grabbed the apple and tossed it in the air and caught it.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed my bag and headed out.

Below the tree was Ryuuga. I tossed the apple back and Ryuk caught it looking at me, then at the tree he nodded in acknowledgment, he quickly gulped down the apple and looked at the cart across the busy street, filled with the colorful fruits. His chin was covered in drool and I shuddered. Panda-man looked up from below the tree and I returned the gaze defiantly. My eyes began to water.

"Ishi-chan, we are not having a staring contest." I blinked in surprise at the playful voice that came from the stoic man. I glared pointedly and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me and out at the clouds. His mind far away.

"Ishi-chan, if you had the chance to give me up to get killed would you give me away?" Panda-man asked suddenly, facing me his black eyes filled with worry.

"No, I wouldn't your my best and only friend, even though you can be annoying as hell." I said throwing an arm around his shoulders. He looked at my arm then up at me.

"So, if I were to say, L would you tell kira my real name to have me killed?" I shook my head and he sighed in relief. Ryuk stood awkwardly completely ignored by all even by me. "then I would like to ask for your help with something." I looked at him confused and his black eyes sparkled. I leaned away form the gleam and the smile that crossed his face. This was something that no one suspected ever happening.

I looked at the ground sheepishly, while Panda-man ran into the building, dragging me behind.


	5. here comes the- 'I'm a gay'

Standing in front of the ominous building made me nervous so I rounded the corner and into a tiny, snug little cafe to the side. Light sat at a table alone while girls surrounded him.

"Ugh," I growled," bubba, can you not go anywhere without dragging fangirls?" I asked looking at him incredously. His eyes met mine and widened.

"Oh, shit. Hi sis." I pushed past a bunch of raging girls and situated myself across from him.

"Hey, I can't wait 'till your boyfriend gets here." I muttered looking at him, he understood.

"Yeah, even the fangirls would like him, My boyfriend is cute."

"What is this about you having a boyfriend, Light?" Ryuuga asked popping up from nowhere. I shrunk back under Ryuuga's scrutiny, but he managed his past the fan girls and in the seat next to me.

"Well... He seems not to have shown, but I guess I'll have him make it up later." Light said winking at us so we knew we could loosen up. "Later sis, Ryuuga- or maybe Panda-man." Light smirked and I giggled. I watched as he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"It seems you have me beat Light, but only this once." He warned, his flashed with anger. Wow...someone was on his monthlies.

"And I am not 'on my monthlies' Ishi," his eyes met mine and they softened. "I would still be mad, but how can I be mad at my best friend?" Light had already left along with the crowd of fan girls. I looked at my best friend and I put him into a headlock, and gave him a noogie.

" Really, if you want to see how strong I punch I suggest you quit." He said playfully, I could feel him moving his arms I didn't know what he was doing 'til I felt a hand touch my tummy, he began to tickle and I laughed hysterically, catching everyone in the cafe's attention, including a guy who began walking this way who just came in.

"Hey, Never expected to see you with a girl." the guy commented. His hair shaggy but parted in a funny way. He had bright blue eyes and was in a suit.

"Hey, Ryuuga, who is this?" I asked. Ryuuga looked up to the man and set back up, having stopped tickling me to listen.

"Hey, Ishi, this is Matsuda, you should know him, he works with Soichiro-kun." I shook my head and looked at him again.

"Oh, your Ishi! Nice to meet you, Yagami-kun talks about you, Light and Sayu quite a bit back at the office." Matsuda said holding a hand out. I looked at his hand and Ryuuga let out a low chuckle.

"What was that laugh for _Panda-man_." I emphasized the panda-man part and watched him close. He did nothing. "Aw... I was trying to get a reaction out of you. Light got a funny one." Ryuuga hung his head and covered his face with his hair, through parts I could see his face was red. I giggled and set back. Ryuuga looked up suddenly and turned towards me.

" I can't believe he pulled the' I'm gay' on the fangirls. I bet he was going to pretend I was his boyfriend to get them away." I laughed catching everyone's attention again.

"Ryuuga, I came up with it he was following along."

"Wait, you were the one- were you planning to use me as the boyfriend then?" He asked accusingly. Matsuda sat back watching Ryuuga, and noted a few things. Ryuuga was so different since he started hanging out with Ishi. Well, let's see how much different things get later on.


	6. meeting an old friend

I gathered my things and slipped out my bedroom, unnoticed. Half-way down the steps I realized I left the door open, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs I jumped into the bushes. Light stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the door. He hastily shut the door, not bothering to look outside. I got up and ran, Ryuk flew through my window and followed, knowing I was too far away for Light to tell it was me, I slowed down. Glancing around to make sure no one could hear, I looked to Ryuk.

"What do you think of Ryuuga?" I asked quietly. His red eyes looked me over.

"I think.. well, he really is an odd one. It wouldn't surprise me if he were-"

"Ishi!" I heard someone yell. Looking back I saw Matt. Eh, Gamer boy found me first? Something as to be wrong with Mello, and Near then. Matt was wearing his signature goggles and striped shirt with his vest thing over. I looked down at my outfit. A striped black and white shirt the showed my shoulders, a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and knee high black converse. My hair was now a black, so different then when I went to the orphanage.

"Oi, Matt, How you been? Any good games?" I asked looking at his goggles. ", and will you ever take them damned things off, they get annoying." Matt chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"It's nice to see you too." He muttered, he took off his goggles and put them on my head, before turning back around and pulling back off my head. He put them back over his eyes.

"Have to be careful ya know? Kira could be anywhere." I grabbed Matt's DS and began the game he had in.

"YES, GO GET RIKU SORA!" I yelled at the game catching everyone's eyes. I shrunk and hid behind Matt, He glared at them all made them look away. I giggled and got out from behind Matt. Now, where was I go-

"Oh, shit. I just remembered I have to go meet.. a friend..."

" Friend?" that caught Matties attention.

"Yeah, I call him. Dun dun dun... PANDA-MAN!" I dragged Matt with me to meet Panda-man. I hope he don't mind. Eh, My bestie will forgive me... eventually. I glared at the cafe door and shoved it open.

"Link will save you Zelda!" I yelled pulling Ryuuga's attention away from... Light? I looked at my brother and smiled.

Light, bubba did you ever find your boyfriend?" I asked feigning innocence. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Matt stood behind me, watching Ryuuga.

"Ah, Ryuuga, I'll talk to you later. Later Ishi." Light said storming out. Oooh... someone's on his monthlies (like Mello).

"Panda-man," I cried," Did you get me a piece of cake?" I asked sniffling. He scooted a plate my way, only then did he notice Matt. Ryuk chuckled and I glared at him.

"Hello, Matt." Panda-man said, he had cake all around his mouth... not really, that would be funny though. I grabbed a fork and began to eat.

"So," I gulped my bite." Lemme get this straight. You two know each other?"

"yeah..."

"How?" I asked. Matt turned to me and pulled me into a hug and whispered something in my ear.

"He is L," He said, his hair brushing against my cheek making it itch. My eyes widened. So, I had been hanging out with my idol and didn't even know it...

"Well, your good. I'll give you that, Panda-man. Usually anyone using an Alias is found by me but sometimes I just can't get the names. I thought yours was completely real though..." I looked at Matt then panda-man. I guess that means he knows what orphanage I went to then... Ryuuga- L- smirked a bit and I threw my fork at him.

"Don't smirk, you know I'll chase you again." L sat frigid, I knew he didn't want me to chase him again. His head fell hair covering his face again.

"I bet he's blushing.." I murmured looking away. Matt looked at me skeptically, then moved L's hair out of his face and let out an 'eep' of surprise.

"I-I never thought I-I'd ever ever see L-Uhm Ryuuga blush!" I smirked at L and continued shoveling cake in my mouth.

"That isn't very lady like." L reprimanded,

"So, your a panda-man."

"how is that even possible? Panda's and men can't-"

"Ew! RYUUGA!"


	7. The argument

I tried getting the disturbing image out of my head and sighed.

"You just had to put something into my head that would give me nightmares, didn't you?" I asked whacking him over the head. He smiled and looked at Matt.

"So," he said drawing it out." Matt, what are you doing? Have you finally made it out of the orphanage?" his black eyes traveling over Matt's thin frame.

"No," Matt replied shaking his head." Mello, and I snuck away. They had received a message at the orphange that you were dead..." Matt's hair was tangling around his face and getting in his mouth. He spit his hair out for the seventh time and turned to face me.

"Will you quit putting my hair in my mouth?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Are you gonna get it cut?" I asked back innocently enough.

"No," He said shooting me a wary glance.

"Then no. You gave yourself the answer." I said mockingly. Ryuuga sat back in his seat, gulping down the remainders of his cake.

"Then, I guess I'll have to do-" He reached for my tummy, "DO THIS, MWUHAHAHAHA!" He cackled evilly and started to tickle me. Panda-man took this as his chance to tickle me too. I shoved them both away and curled up.

"Ishi?" L asked cautiously coming closer."I think we might need to go..."

"and they think girls have mood swings." I muttered pushing myself up following Panda-man. He grabbed my hand and Matt tugged on the other staying up close to Ryuuga. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I put my cheek to my shoulder and sighed. This was going to take forever.

I heard muffled voices from the other side of the door. L said that it was all sound proof, so they must be yelling pretty loudly. The door opened slowly and I peeked in, attempting to hide from my dad. His eyes widened and I hid behind L.

"YOU BROUGHT ISHI INTO THIS?!" He asked his eyes on fire. His fists tight in anger. Glaring at Ryuuga, Soichiro stepped forward. "you brought one child of mine into this already, why don't you let her stay at home and live a normal life?" I stepped out from behind Ryuuga and Matt and situated myself on the couch.

"I'm staying, and that's that." I said, Dad's eyes softened.

"But why won;t you live a normal life?" he asked quietly. I snapped.

"I'VE NEVER HAD A NORMAL LIFE, YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE THE ONE TO FIND ME!?" I got up and threw my bag that had become a part of me on the floor. I glared at my 'dad' and stormed out. I was fuming. Matt followed me cautiously, attempting to avoid my wrath and following closely enough behind so I don't get hurt. I saw his face. His eyes were full of fear, fear of me. I ran, not even Matt could have kept up with me. I ran and ran, until I had no where else to run. My breath was long gone and A pain in my side caused me to collapse, There was only one thing I saw before I passed out, A familiar face.


	8. encountering a new face and old friend

I awoke to the feeling of harsh ropes around my wrists and A blindfold over my eyes. I gasped. I recognized that smell, who else ate that much of that chocolate.

"MELLO," I called, struggling against my restraints."Mello, I know it's you I recognize the smell of your German chocolate, and.. and, Is that woman's perfume I smell?" I could hear a woman's giggling, but I could not pinpoint it's where abouts.

"Mello, seems this one knows you, and along with others believe-"

"Mello, Why is Ishi in ropes?" I heard Matt yell from my left. The sound of sawing of rope with a knife met my ears and I sighed. When my hands were free I yanked the blindfold off and let my eyes adjust to the dim light of the room. Matt stood with his goggles around his neck and his hand out to me. I took it and looked around.

"Always gotta be bland, Huh Mello?" Mello stood glowering in the corner along with a girl with snow white hair, We looked exactly alike except for the fact everything was opposite, Black to white. Her gray eyes did nothing to help with her pale skin. I looked down at my hands, Have I always been this pale? I glanced up and saw her eyes flash blue. I could feel my eyes flash as well. We Sort of glared at each other for a moment.

"Uhmm..." Matt drawled. His goggles now in usual place over his eyes. "So... Ishi, How did you end up here?" Matt asked casting a fleeting glance at Mello. He dragged the girl away by her arm through the glaring match. Matt looked down at my clothes, or rather lack of clothes. His face was a bright apple red. His eyes attempting to look everywhere but me.

"Mello, I have a question." I called back over my shoulder at the door. I could hear him call something back in response, but didn't know what. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE ME TO A CHAIR NAKED?" Matt coughed trying to cover a laugh and I tugged on his sleeve and he knew exactly what I meant. He tugged his vest off and his shirt along with it. Handing the shirt over he slid the vest back over his head. The shirt was long enough to fall down to my knees. Man, I was short. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Matt chuckled and I followed him out of the room silently fuming, waiting for the chance to get back at Mello, Or tear his 'beautiful' hair out of his head one by one. Stretching my arms I tried to see my fingers by the edge of the sleeves. To no avail. Man, short and short arms. I grabbed Matts wrist and examined his arm.

"Umm... Ishi, W-What are you doing?" I looked back up at him, ignoring his question and asked my own.

"Why are yours and Mello's arms so freakishly _**long**_?" My eyes never left his, and He sighed. I glared at him and he let his head fall.

"No," Mello cut in."Your just short. Ishi you know it messes with Matt's head when you say like something is wrong with him." I glanced back at Mello and the girl. She stood, quietly beside Mello glaring pointedly at me. I realized why she was glaring about.

"I'm not going to take Mello, you know. I think you guys would make an adorable couple." I muttered. Her face turned as red as a tomato and her face turned to the floor avoiding the looks from everyone else. Mello chuckled.

"Shit," I jumped away from Mello and pointed at him."Who the hell are you and what have you done with my PMS-ing guy friend?" I yelled. Mello's facial expression turned deadly and I hid behind Matt, who stood there rubbing the back of his neck. Mello sighed frustratedly and I looked out from behind Matt and saw that the girl was hugging Mello from his side. Her white hair cascaded half-way down her back and covered Mello's shoulder. I wanted to coo. I decided against it automatically. I tried to remember her name and drew a blank and I remembered.

'they never told me her name.' I sighed and Matt knew exactly what was up, It was like he could read my mind.

"Ishi," Matt said, pulling me out from behind him," That's Melody. She's Mello's girlfriend." I nodded and looked back at them and could hear a song pop up in my head. I could so see the song switching around and Mello being the Pikachu. Turns out I didn't hear it in my head after all. Melody pulled a phone out from under her black skirt and flipped it open and screamed. Throwing it against the wall she stormed out.

'Well,' I thought to myself,'I know how she can deal with Mello so easily.' I watched as the shattered phone fell to the floor and I let Matt drag me out of the room, ordering one of the men just outside the room to clean the mess up he lead me down the hall to a door. I had a feeling it was his room. He opened the door.

"I was right." I deadpanned. Matt shot me a questioning glance, but still lead me inside. Games consoles and cases thrown randomly around the room, a sole place left untouched by the looks, all tidy and neat. The computer. I looked around and twirled my hair around my finger, and let it pop off, like a spring. Matt sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. I poked him and he sat up.

"I do need clothes, unless you would rather me walk around in front of guys pretty much naked." I stated, Matt stood up and pulled me to him.

"Even if I would not let them touch you." Matt said into my hair, I hesitantly put my arms around his waist. This was already throwing me into an emotional whirl, not adding the upcoming days ahead. It would be _that_ time again soon.


End file.
